


The Airbenders' Funeral

by SammyC26



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomad, Air Nomad Genocide (Avatar), Airbending & Airbenders, Bending (Avatar), F/M, Funeral, Gen, Genocide, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Multi, Other, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra, The air nomads just deserved better, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, air nomads - Freeform, cremation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyC26/pseuds/SammyC26
Summary: The Gaang gives the air nomads a proper funeral. Zuko discovers the details of the genocide and the guilt hangs on him so heavily he shows Katara and they decide to ask Aang if he wants to give his people a proper, culturally-significant funeral.This takes place somewhere just after the comics (but with not cold-hearted, capitalist Toph) with the Gaang (minus Suki). Some Kataang stuff, but it's more about Aang, the airbenders, and saying goodbye.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Momo (Avatar), Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Appa/Momo (Avatar), Katara & The Gaang (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55
Collections: Avatar (ATLA) Ships





	1. Chapter 1

A cold breeze swept through Aang’s body, interrupting his meditation, along with a gentle whisper. “Sweetie?” Aang took a deep breath, and opened his eyes to see Katara and Zuko standing in the doorway of Katara’s childhood home. 

“Zuko!” Aang jumped up with a gust of air below him to greet his friend. He hadn’t seen Zuko in months and seeing him without his Fire Lord crown and robes was refreshing… until he saw the look of dread and concern on both Katara and Zuko’s faces as he pulled away from hugging Zuko. “What are you doing here? You hardly ever come to the South Pole.” Before Zuko can answer, Aang asked, “What’s wrong?” 

Katara interjected, “Everything’s fine. Zuko and I were just thinking… that… Well, Zuko had been reading that… We wanted to ask –” 

“We want to give the airbenders a proper burial,” Zuko finally finished Katara’s sentence. “I was looking through my Grandfather’s journals and found details of the attack against the airbenders. It was… more gruesome than I imagined.” Zuko hoped to stop there but Aang’s expression begged for more information. “If the soldiers were kind, they buried them all together in an unmarked grave. Most of the time, they didn’t care at all.” 

“I remember how hurt you were when you saw Monk Gyatso’s skeleton at the Southern Air Temple, 4 years ago. I thought you might want to give him a burial so you can visit his grave.” Katara touched her necklace. 

“Air nomads don’t have graves,” Aang said flatly. 

After a long pause, and many exchanged glances between Zuko and Katara, she finally asked, “What do the airbenders do for a funeral?” 

“I only went to one Air Funeral before the war. I don’t remember who died, but Monk Gyatso said he was a very skilled master, and was especially good at throwing fruit tarts,” Aang chuckled. “The monks would take their bison above the valley near the temple and scatter the ashes to drift in the wind. That way their soul could be with the air… they could be free.” 

“Then we should give the airbenders all an Air Funeral,” Zuko stated. “Ever since I read my Grandfather’s journal, I can’t sleep at night. Knowing all the harm my people have done to the air nomads – to the world – keeps me up at night. I know you might not want to go back and see... everything. But the Fire Nation needs to give the airbenders some respect, even if only in death.” 

Katara almost whispered, “Aang, we’ll only do this if you want to. I think that –” 

“I want to do it,” Aang insisted. “They deserve that, at the very least. I wasn’t there to protect them, but I can set their souls free.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang sets out to the Southern Air Temple

“Appa, quit it!” Sokka shouted over Appa’s slobbering over him. 

When he finally pulled away from Appa’s tongue, he was met with “I’ll never understand why Appa loves Snoozles so much. Is it because you both smell the same?” Toph gave Sokka what she thought was a light punch on the shoulder. As usual, it was a strong hit on the elbow but Sokka wouldn’t dare tell her that she missed. 

“Are we ready to go?” Zuko’s voice boomed over the rest of the gaang as he climbed up into the saddle. 

“It almost feels like old times,” Aang sighed as he leapt to sit by Appa’s neck and grabbed the reins. “All of us, finally getting together. I miss that… Let’s go penguin sledding first! Just for old times’ sake! Come on, it’ll be so much fun!”

Everyone went silent as they got settled in Appa’s saddle. Even Momo froze sitting on Appa’s head to look at Aang. Suddenly, Katara’s hand was on Aang’s arm. “Sweetie… I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Aang expected her to go back to the saddle with Momo. Instead, she kissed his cheek, and sat down with him like she had when they traveled alone and wanted to be close. Aang was grateful to feel her fingers lace between his, taking one of Appa’s reins from him. 

“Appa, Yip Yip!”

Aang knew the way to the Southern Air Temple well. Since spending a lot of time in the Southern Water Tribe with Katara, he thought a lot about his old home, abandoned not even a full day’s trip North of him. Sometimes in the night, when he couldn’t sleep, he’d slip away to fly up to the Air Temple. He always turned around before he could get there, only ever catching a glimpse of the towering temple from a distance. This time, there was no turning around and sneaking past Hakoda into Katara’s hut to not feel so alone. He had to finally face the home he ran from, and all the people he left there. He didn’t feel ready. 

It had been 104 years since they died, but he still hoped he would run into escaped air nomads on his travels. About a year ago he thought he finally found them when he saw a pack of Air Bison on an Earth Kingdom island near the Eastern Air Temple. He saw them in the distance and he and Appa both perked up and raced to them as fast as they could. Aang was so happy for Appa when they found wild Sky Bison but when he saw no airbenders with them, he couldn’t help but be jealous that he would never find more of his own kind. 

“Aang, are you okay?” Katara thought she saw tears in Aang’s eyes, but he turned his face away from her so quickly, she couldn’t be sure. Aang shouted back to the saddle to break up a fight between Sokka and Toph behind them and told Zuko to keep the peace. 

“Keeping the peace is my job and I’m on a much needed break. They can sort this out themselves,” Zuko said as he leaned back on the ledge of the saddle, and stretched his legs between the quarreling friends, silencing them both. 

“A break? What kind of Fire Lord are you, taking a break with Avatar?” Sokka quipped at Zuko, shoving his feet back to his side of the saddle.

“At least I'm trying! That’s better than the last three.” 

Everyone laughed, except Katara who was still looking at Aang with concern. She said in a low voice, “Be honest. Was this a bad suggestion? Do you want to do this?” 

“It was a good idea. You’re right. We should give them a proper funeral. I just …” Aang took a long pause. “I’m not sure I’ll be strong enough to do this. To cremate them all. To scatter their ashes. To… even face the temple I let get destroyed. I don’t know if I’m strong enough, Katara.” 

“Aang…” Katara touched her necklace, “when my mother died, I didn’t think I would be strong enough to go to her funeral. I couldn’t stand the idea of burying her because it would be … final. I couldn’t face that she was really gone. The men in the tribe dug her grave even though it was the coldest time of year and the ground was hard as stone. They didn’t want my dad or Sokka and I to have to do it. You’re grieving, Aang. You don’t have to do anything and you don’t have to do it alone. We can do this for you, if you want. This is about you getting closure as much as it is freeing the airbenders’ souls. Let us take care of everything else.” 

Aang just nodded as he put his arm around her. In the distance he began to see the spire of the highest tower of the temple. Momo excitedly jumped to Aang’s shoulder and Appa panted with excitement.

They were home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang arrives at the Southern Air temple, but isn't ready to say goodbye.

As Appa landed near his old stall where he and the other bison lived, Sokka laid out a plan for the gruesome task ahead of them. In the courtyard in front of the temple Zuko would tend to a fire and the rest of the gaang would bring skeletons to be cremated. They brought many small, dark pouches from the South Pole that they would use to collect each airbenders’ ashes before scattering them in the wind. 

As they walked closer to the temple, Toph looked uneasy. Zuko knew what she was feeling in the ground but didn’t want to have to say it outloud, too ashamed. They dropped off their belongings in the courtyard and Toph said she knew where to start. She led the group to the patch of earth that felt odd and earthbended away a large chunk of topsoil, revealing the horrific mass grave of airbenders that the Fire Nation left behind. She was about to haphazardly throw the top soil off the hill when she felt Aang’s heartbeat almost double in speed. She gently placed the top section of earth next to the grave when she realized her own heartbeat had quickened as well. 

Toph was scared. She can’t remember being truly scared in a long time. She couldn’t see what was in the hole she had uncovered, which made it even more terrifying to consider. She didn’t want to do this anymore. She immediately turned around and walked toward the temple. She couldn't make it more than a few steps before she felt Katara’s footsteps quickly following behind her. She whispered, “Where are you going? We’re doing this for Aang.” 

Toph whipped around and said in a low but firm voice, “I can feel areas of the temple crumbling. I can help hold it together. That’s what I’m doing for Aang.” Katara was taken aback, but was grateful for her help. She nodded before asking if Toph needed help. With an anxious voice Toph responded, “Why would the greatest earth bender need help? It’s just a few pillars that need support.” With that she disappeared into the temple. 

Aang’s heart sank. He knew what the Fire Nation had done and that the monks were gone but seeing it for himself was different. It was overwhelming seeing the collections of bones held together by blood-stained yellow and orange robes. He looked at his friends and exchanged a pained look before he wandered off into the temple as well. Aang walked through the places he used to go, grief-stricken over his friends, his people, and the life he wanted to have here. Momo followed behind him and explored their old home together, finding old memories. 

Here was where he and his friends would play on the air scooters or play games before meals. Aang found a Pai Sho piece on the ground and dusted it off, absentmindedly putting it in the pocket of his robe. There was where the kids would learn airbending, weaving through rotating gates that a very young Aang would overexcited slam into. Aang saw the top spindle of one gate, broken on the ground and picked it up, unsure what he wanted it for as he continued walking through the temple. This room was where he was told he was the Avatar… when everything changed. He was immediately drawn to a pile of rubble and debris. Aang sorted through to find one small toy he recognized: it was one of his old toys. The monks said this little Lionturtle belonged to him in a previous life and used to identify the avatar. He looked for the other 3 toys but found nothing but ash and rubble. He pocketed the small, moulded Lionturtle; it was his toy, after all. He saw Momo looking out a window to where Aang would find a less fond memory: finding Monk Gyatso’s skeleton.

It was still here. 104 years passed, and he was still there. Aang resented that he just left his teacher here 4 years ago when he entered the avatar state. He resented leaving him 104 years ago when he ran away. He resented so much about himself and what happened to his people. He began to cry. 

Aang cried next to his master, petting Momo for comfort for a short while before he heard footsteps behind him. Sokka knew he would come here quickly and immediately went to give him a hug. Aang put his hand up for Sokka to stay away, ensuring he'd turned away from his friend so as to not show his tears. “I’m okay. Thanks though.” Sokka started collecting Monk Gyatso’s skeleton for Aang. Aang urgently composed himself. “Don’t!” Sokka was startled. “Not yet. I’m… I want to do it. I just need more time… to meditate. I’ll do it.” 

Sokka understood and quietly left, carrying Momo on his shoulder. He returned to help his sister with the others, feeling dejected because he couldn’t comfort his friend. When he returned to the courtyard, Zuko asked, “How is he doing?” 

“Not good. I can tell he’s not okay but he just says he is, as though that's even possible.” Momo flew off of Sokka’s shoulder. 

Zuko stared into the flame as Katara emptied ashes into another individual pouch. “What should we do? In my darkest moments, my uncle would just pull me into a hug and I knew everything would be okay.” 

“I already tried that. He wouldn’t let me hug him.”

“I don’t know…” Zuko grew the flames, making it brighter, and hotter. “We have to comfort him somehow. Katara, do you want to talk to him” 

“I tried.” Katara tied off the last pouch and placed it with the others. “He didn’t say anything back. I don’t even know if he heard it all and I don’t want to say the wrong thing.” 

“Looks like you’re gonna have to try it again. Gyatso is the only one left and Aang wants to cremate him, himself.” Sokka gestured far off to where Aang was meditating. 

Katara walked over to Aang, unsure of what to say. “We’re all done, Aang. Are you ready?” 

Aang gulped back his tears, wiped his cheeks, and took a deep breath. “I’m not. I’m not ready to say goodbye. I just ran away and never said goodbye and now… I’m just not ready to admit he’s gone. Admit they’re all gone” 

“Aang, Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but they can live on in you. They live in all the peace you’ve brought to the world. In the freedom you’ve brought to so many people. They won’t be forgotten.”

“They’re already forgotten! No one knows our traditions. Our values. I don’t even know enough of our holidays and practices to know how to pass them on. I can’t carry on his memory. They’re all gone.” 

Katara wanted to hug him, and make everything go away, but she knew this was nothing a hug could fix. She sat next to Aang and cried for him and all his burdens. She reached for her necklace and thought of how that always connected her to her mother. Her mother’s sacrifice for her and the southern waterbending tradition. Carrying her mother’s necklace with her always made her feel like she could carry a piece of her mother’s wisdom, and bravery, and love with her everywhere, even if she knew that she was gone. Through her tears she saw Monk Gyatso’s tattered robe around his skeleton. 

“I have an idea. What if I made you something to carry the airbender’s with you?” Aang looked at her as though she was stupid. “I could take what’s left of Gyatso’s robe and sew it into a pouch. We’ll carry him in it to scatter his ashes, and then it can be yours. A piece of this place to carry with you.” Aang immediately reached toward his full pocket and pulled out the Pai Sho piece, childhood toy, and the piece of the gate he had picked up. “I’ll make sure it’s big enough to fit everything.” Aang thanked her, and genuinely smiled at the thought of having a piece of his culture and people to treasure. 

“I’m ready to say goodbye.” He was lying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Air Funeral

Don’t cry. Be strong. You can do this. Aang chanted this montra over and over in his head as he gathered the skeleton of his former master and carried it over to Zuko’s fire. When Aang and Zuko made eye contact, Zuko stiffened, unsure where to look. Aang reached him and the fire, preparing to cremate Monk Gyatso. Zuko didn't know what else to say besides “I’m really sorry, Aang.” That didn’t begin to cover his feelings, but he had no words. He knew from years of trying to apologize for his country’s wrongdoings, Aang wouldn’t accept his apology. Not because Aang didn’t forgive Zuko, but because there was nothing left to forgive him for. Zuko wasn’t alive when the nomads were attacked… but Aang was. Zuko didn’t know how much more blame Aang placed on himself than on Zuko. Aang stood in front of the fire, staring into it, and tried to think of nothing. He could not move forward or back, so he stayed put, watching the fire. 

Eventually, both boys heard Katara rise from where she had been sewing the yellow pouch for Aang. “Finished making Monk Gyatso’s pouch. We’re ready whenever you are, Aang.” He wasn’t ready but Aang placed the skeleton into the flames. Zuko bended the fire to be even hotter, cremating Aang’s mentor, master, and father-figure. Aang watched the stark white bones that used to be brimming with life, slowly darken and blacken. He tried to remember Monk Gyatso’s face, his smile, and his knowing smirk as Aang looked into the sunken holes where those comforting eyes used to be. He tried to think of Gyatso as the loving master airbender he knew Gyatso would want to be remembered as… but here in the middle of a roaring fire in an empty courtyard, the blacking bones now void of their matching airbender tattoos, Aang was suddenly angry at the pile of ash forming in the flames. This wasn’t Gyatso anymore; how could he say goodbye to a pile of nothing? The real Monk Gyatso was lost: his soul, lonely. 

Then the fire was gone and all that was left was a small pile of ash. Aang poured the pile into the brightly colored pouch and went to place it with the others that Sokka and Toph moved to Appa’s saddle. He was astounded by the sheer scale of loss, each pouch represented the life of an airbender, now with no name and no one to carry on their memory… only Aang. He almost cried at the sight of destruction and loss, but pushed back his tears. 

Toph came up to Aang and showed him a wing of the temple where she fixed the walls and pillars. She unknowingly pointed out where his room was, where Monk Gyatso taught him how to play Pai Sho… or, where he taught Aang how to get his butt kicked at Pai Sho. Aang reached for the piece, still in his pocket and wondered if that set was still there. The idea of going into that room without Gyatso’s bright smile greeting him made his chest hurt. “Are you okay? Your heart is pounding right now. Is something happening? ” Aang thanked Toph for preserving the temple and said he was okay. “Sure, Twinkletoes.” They both knew that Toph could tell that he was lying, but did not speak of it. 

It’s time. 

Sokka climbed to Appa’s neck and took the reins as Toph, Zuko, Katara, Momo, and Aang all got in the saddle, surrounded by pouches. “Yip Yip.” They flew above the vast valley beneath the air temple and started scattering the ashes, one by one giving each monk their own small funeral. All five of them slowly scattered the ashes one at a time, Zuko saying sorry, a tiny prayer, to each one. Aang started to hear voices and told everyone to stop. Momo’s ears perked up as he looked around with Aang. He heard whispers of prayers he hadn’t heard in over 100 years. He continued scattering the ashes alone, airbending them to scatter further and freer. Each time he scattered the ashes a small light flickered in the breeze, bright with yellow and orange, like his own robe.

“Aang, what's happening? Should we keep going?” Katara was worried. 

“No, I have to do this alone. I can do it.” Aang was determined. 

Suddenly, an apparition of an old man with matching tattoos appeared in front of Aang with a flash of light. Aang remembered him. He was one of the old masters of the temple who led many prayers and meditations, but over 100 years later, Aang kicked himself for not remembering his name. “Avatar Aang, in the tradition of our people, you have freed my soul to the air. Thank you. For so long I was trapped, in Earth, unable to feel the wind. Thank you, young Avatar.” The elder began to bow his head to Aang. 

“Wait! I don’t deserve your thanks. I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Don’t bow to me.” Aang started to bow his head in return, as he knew was customary before the war, but began to panic. “I don’t even know how to carry on our traditions. The air nomad traditions died with our people. What can I do? How can I do my duties as the Avatar when there aren’t 4 nations to balance?” Aang’s tears welled up in his eyes along with the lump in his throat. “How do I fix this?”

“You freed our souls to fly free in both this world and the spirit world, where our light will continue to shine. Now, the ways of our people will always live on, even when not one airbender remains.” The elder looked at Aang and Aang felt him stare deep into his soul, a spiritual connection he forgot was possible. “The essence of air bending, freedom and peace, can exist anywhere even if our temples fall to the ground. We will not be forgotten. We will always be with you and the world. Balance and peace are your avatar duties, as they were the cornerstones of the ways of our people. Your actions, guided only by peace, justice, and love for all will continue our culture for eternity.” The elder’s light vanished with a powerful gust of wind. 

Aang gasped and looked at his friends, who all seemed just as stunned, even though Toph was facing exactly the wrong direction. Aang turned back to his task and stopped the others from helping him. He continued scattering ashes and the voices came back, slowly crescendoing until he felt an entire temple’s presence all at once. More bright glimmers of yellow and orange appear all around him as a young bender Aang knew as a child appears. He is so young, he doesn’t have his tattoos yet. 

Before the boy can speak Aang yelled through his welling tears, “I’m sorry! You were so young when the Fire Nation attacked. I’m sorry, I wasn’t there to protect you. I am so sorry!” 

“No one blamed you, Aang. We knew when the Fire Nation attacked and you weren’t here, that you would be safe. There would still be hope for the world’s balance to stay alive with you.” The boy sheepishly looked down. “Thanks for showing me the air scooter. I never got good at it, but it was always fun to play with you.” Aang and the boy chuckled and Aang wiped his nose as another gust of wind carried the boy’s light away too. 

Aang continued scattering ashes as Sokka steered Appa around the valley. Zuko tried to help, but Aang wanted to do it himself. Toph, Katara, and Zuko all sat at the edge of the saddle, exchanging worried and confused glances. 

Aang continued scattering the ashes, said goodbye, and apologized to each one, wondering who they were 100 years ago. Finally he got to the last pouch, yellow and orange with Katara’s handiwork. He held it tight for a moment and resisted scattering the ashes. Katara put a hand on his shoulder. “I think it’s finally time, Sweetie.” 

“What if I’m never ready? I don’t feel like I’m even close.” 

Katara hugged him from behind. “Say goodbye. After all this time, you can say goodbye now.” 

Aang took a deep breath. As he untied the pouch, Monk Gyatso appeared before him. “Monk Gyatso, I’m … I’m so sorry I ran from you. I know now how much I must have hurt you and tha–” 

“Aang, please. Forgive yourself. I forgave you for running away long ago. You should too. I never was upset with you. I only wanted to say goodbye, Aang. Now, you have given me the opportunity.” 

“But what if I’m not ready to say goodbye? What if I’m not strong enough? The whole world had 100 years to grieve the loss of our entire culture. I never had any time! I ran away and allowed the war to rage on for 100 years. How can I just say goodbye now?”

Monk Gyatso looked deep into Aang’s eyes with such sadness. “You cannot ever move forward holding onto all of this guilt. You must forgive yourself for what happened and be open to the world of opportunities you have. There is a possibility now for a future that upholds the peace and love of our people. You brought that about. You and your friends of all nations.” Monk Gyatso looked at Aang’s friends. A wave of happiness swelled up in the old Monk as he saw his protégé hand in hand with all three other nations. He saw Zuko, clearly of Fire Nation royalty, scarred by his own element. Zuko bowed his head as he saw Aang do before and to his surprise, Gyatso put a fist below his open palm and slightly tipped his head in a Fire Nation salute. He glanced at Sokka with a mixture of shock and pride as he saw for the first time a non-bender riding an Air Bison. He was proud to share the love his people had for the bison with Aang’s friends. He looked back at Aang. “You must forgive yourself. You have so much to be proud of. I am proud of all that you are.” Aang wiped away his flowing tears, took a deep breath, and nodded at Monk Gyatso. He was finally ready to say goodbye. “Goodbye, my boy. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Gyatso. Thank you. Goodbye.” Aang bowed his head to his first master, teacher, and mentor. Gyatso flew past Aang’s body and behind the other side of his friends, forcing Aang to turn around to see Monk Gyatso floating behind Katara, Toph, and Zuko: his four teachers together. Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Katara said years ago that even though the airbenders are gone, he still has a family; now he believed her. He would always have Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko and they never would have met had he not run away 100 years ago. He wouldn’t have found his family. Aang turned to tell Gyatso he understood and he was ready to let go, but was left speechless as Monk Gyatso cut him off with a knowing smile and wink at Aang before his light scattered in the breeze.


	5. Chapter 5: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang is home

Back on the ground near the temple, Katara breaks the silence as Aang unsuccessfully tries to hide his tears. “Toph, let's go back up the temple and grab the rest of our supplies we brought.” Toph agreed and after she gave Aang’s shoulder a squeeze almost too delicate to expect from Toph, she and Katara disappeared up the hill, toward the temple. 

Aang was frozen. He almost didn’t hear Sokka’s voice over the echoing of Monk Gyatso’s words in his head. “Are you okay?” Aang can’t even muster to tell the lie both Zuko and Sokka expected from him, as tears and sobs well up in his throat. Instead he just nods and tries to smile. “It’s okay to not be okay. We’re always here for you.” 

Aang couldn’t hold back from almost yelling, “I have to be okay. I have to be strong for the airbenders… for the world. I’m the Avatar! I can’t just fall apart, especially not in front of the people who depend on me. You have all put so much trust in me and I can’t be weak!” 

“Aang!” Zuko couldn’t take hearing this anymore. “Not being okay isn’t a sign of weakness. After facing what you faced today, of course you’re gonna fall apart. That doesn’t make you weak. Pulling yourself back together and allowing us to help you sort through the pieces is a true sign of strength.” Zuko took a deep breath. “When I was banished, I tried to hide away my pain and sadness and loss. I rejected my uncle’s kindness, which only made me more lonely. But I wasn’t alone. I didn’t realize that for a long time, but I had my uncle. I wasn’t alone then, and you’re not alone now.” The three boys sat in silence, all stunned at how much like his uncle Zuko sounded today.

In their silence, they could hear Katara and Toph return with their belongings. Aang beams for a moment at seeing Katara. When they get back into Appa’s saddle, Aang hugs them both. “Thank you all for coming with me and doing this. It means a lot to me.” He grasped the now empty yellow pouch Katara sewed him and emptied his pocket full of memories into the sack. Tears stream down his face but this time, he doesn’t hide them. “Katara and Zuko, thank you so much. I would never have had the courage to come back here without you. Thank you for bringing me home. I was carrying around so much regret and shame and guilt but I’m ready to start carrying happier memories.” He struggles to finish speaking as sobs take over, finally winning their day-long battle. 

“Aang, we will always be here for you. No matter what. We know you’re going to do the airbenders proud.” Sokka started to tear up. “I’m… I’m proud of you. I just need to finally give you a hug!”

Katara stopped her brother as he lunged across the saddle at her boyfriend, “Sokka, let’s do what Aang needs right now. Aang, how do you want to be comforted?” 

Aang looked up at his family with tears streaming down his face. “I want Sokka to give me a hug!” They all giggled with arms around each other, exchanged jokes, stories, and teased each other as they flew back to the South Pole. Aang clutched Katara’s hand. Even though they were flying away from his home, in her arms and surrounded by his friends, he felt more at home than he had in his entire life. He was an air nomad after all.

In the distance, they could not see the hundreds of yellow and orange lights dancing in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people have liked my first ever fan fic! I had fun writing it and I hope people enjoy the conclusion.


End file.
